Percabeth Drabbles
by Emzeekay
Summary: 15 one-shots in both Annabeth and Percy's POV. PercyxAnnabeth. R&R please!
1. The Three Words

"But Annabeth, you didn't tell him you love him yet, so how do you know you guys are serious?" Adele, one of the nicer Aphrodite girls I'd grown close to, pointed out.

"Look, saying 'I love you' again and again isn't better than knowing that you love each other, and don't feel the need to say it." I told her.

"Well, you feel that way, but are you sure Percy does?" Adele asked.

Now there was a problem. I had no doubts about Percy not liking me, but loving me the way I loved him, I wasn't quite sure.

"Not…really." I bit my lip.

Adele laughed. "Good, you're a little bit tensed, then I'd be scared you're too abnormal."

I threw a hay dummy at her. "Very funny. But does he though?"

She shrugged. "You'll never know if you never tell him how you feel."

"You're right. I'll be at the lake. See you at lunch." I made my way and braced myself for the worst.

What if he's actually going out with me out of pity? What if he runs off and hides at Poseidon's Palace or something? What if I screw up?

I shook my head and breathed. Calm down, it's all right.

He came out of the lake. And all my mind could process was that he looked gorgeous. His abs rippled with every movement, his black hair was messy as ever, but that made him look hotter. I always got lost in his deep green eyes. And his lips were oh, so sweet and kissable.

"Hey Wise Girl." He smiled. Gods, that smile should have a danger sign on it.

As mesmerized as I was, I managed to keep a straight face. "Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Um, so I was talking to Adele earlier, and she's sort of making me do this, but I know that you know already, and that it doesn't need to be said, but, I love you." I braced myself for his answer.

His smile widened. "I knew that. But tell her that I said, I love you too."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, and said, "Well, I knew that too."

"Is this the part where I kiss you?" He asked, getting closer to me.

I nodded and put my arms around his neck. The kiss was perfect. Not fairytale perfect, no, that's way too cheesy. But, it was 'Percabeth'-ly perfect- as the other demigods had started to call us. Not that I minded. I just pretended to.


	2. A Great Night

"Table for two, please." I said to the waiter when I entered the restaurant.

"Right this way, sir." He guided us to our table as I pulled a dumbfounded Annabeth by the hand.

The waiter handed us two menus and left.

I laughed at Annabeth's stunned face and she glared at me. "When you said, 'I'll take you out to dinner', I thought you'd take me to some pizza place or something, not a fancy restaurant, Seaweed Brain."

I kissed her cheek. "Only the best for my Wise Girl."

"Your Wise Girl?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

I smirked. "Well, I didn't complain when you called me your Seaweed Brain in front of that salesgirl and started kissing me."

She blushed. "Well, she was flirting with my boyfriend."

"Jealous much?" I asked, taking her hand under the table.

"I hate you." She said, although she didn't let go of my hand.

I squeezed it. "Love you too."

"Ready to order?" a waiter came by our table ready with an order slip.

Annabeth let go of my hand. "Yes. I'll have a Caesar Salad, caviar, and a non-alcoholic Pine Colada."

"Okay, miss. How about you sir?"

I didn't even look at the menu, and I was confused at how Annabeth looked at it and decided what to order so fast. "Um, same as her."

The waiter repeated our orders and informed us that our food would be ready in about twenty minutes.

"What's caviar?" I asked Annabeth after the waiter left.

"The pickled roe of sturgeon or other large fish, eaten as a delicacy." She answered. "Why'd you order if you didn't even know what it is?"

I shrugged. "I still don't know what it is. But whatever you pick is good, I mean, you picked me right?" I winked at her.

"Complimenting yourself again." Annabeth chided.

"No, I'm complimenting your spectacular choice."

"Sure, let's go with that."

Our food arrived shortly after and thanks to the God of etiquette; I didn't make an idiot out of myself like I usually do and after paying the bill I drove Annabeth home.

"You know tonight wasn't so bad after all." I said, taking a seat next to her on the couch and putting an arm around her.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to do this." Quick as lightning, she put her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately, her tongue licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I gladly accepted before wrapping my arms around her waist. She let out a moan as I won the tongue battle and let go to catch a breath.

"Correction: Tonight was great." Annabeth said snuggling close to me as we did nothing but stare at a blank television screen.


	3. Breaking Rules

"Where're we going?" Percy asked, as the cab driver started off towards our destination.

"To the mall." I answered, like it was obvious.

He looked at a loss of words. He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped. He cleared his throat. It was so cute when he got confused.

"Um, so we're like, going to a bookstore or something?"

I shook my head. "No, we're going shopping for clothes."

His eyes widened. "Annabeth, as much as I love having you in my company, don't you think Thalia or Juniper or someone should've come along, instead of me?"

"No, you have to tell me which one looks good on me." I told him.

He took my hand. "You can't possibly buy the whole store!"

When I looked confused, he smiled and said, "'Cause you look beautiful in everything."

I smiled and kissed him softly.

"That'll be 12 dollars." The cabbie said, as he pulled into the entrance.

I paid him, and then Percy and I made our way to Forever 21.

I grabbed a couple of dresses as Percy just tagged along with me. "Why're you buying dresses all of a sudden?"

I took a deep breath. "Look, Percy, we're eighteen now, and we're sort of serious, so my dad…he wants to invite your family for dinner, and I needed to choose something nice and elegant. I mean, all I have is jeans and shirts, and that's definitely not gonna set a good impression."

He let out a breath. "When's the dinner?"

"Sunday, 'cause you know, our parents wont have work."

He bit his lip. "I'm kind of nervous about this."

I touched his cheek. "Hey, it's fine. I'm nervous too."

After that I tried on a few dresses and settled for an aquamarine evening gown.

"Now that you'll look all pretty and elegant, what do I wear?" Percy asked as we got out of the store.

We went to another store and Percy settled on a blue shirt with a sea green tie, and he said he'd wear it with a pair of jeans.

"That'll look great on you, sir." Said the salesgirl. "What with a body like yours, you must have a six pack or something."

"You look great, Percy." I commented, glaring at the salesgirl, but she was too busy staring at my boyfriend to notice.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course. You always do. You're my Seaweed Brain." I said before wrapping my arms around him and kissing him full on the face, I'd never done that publicly before, but it was the only way to show the salesgirl he was _mine._

He looked surprised when I pulled away, and a little bit red on the face.

"Er, how much?"

"67.90" the salesgirl grumbled.

He took my hand as we got out of the store.

"What was that all about? What happened to your 'no public affections' rule?" he smirked.

"Well, since I broke my 'no dating sons of Poseidon' rule, I figured I could break this one too." I grinned.

"I love the new Annabeth even more." He said, leaning in for another kiss.


	4. Family Dinner

"Calm down, Percy" Paul said, as he drove to Annabeth's house in New York.

"Really, sweetie, you've met Annabeth's parents before, and they like you." Mom reassured.

I gulped. "You're right. I'm panicking, not in the Grover way, for no apparent reason." But I only believed half of what I said.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Blofis! It's good to finally meet you!" was Mrs. Chase's reaction when we rang the doorbell. "And, Percy, you've become more handsome."

Mr. Chase said, "Now, now, leave all that for Annabeth, sweetheart."

I laughed nervously.

"Annabeth! Percy's here!" Mrs. Chase called.

That's when all the worry went away, Annabeth looked absolutely stunning in a simple yet elegant aquamarine dress, and her hair was open, the golden curls shone in the light, and she didn't wear any make up, she didn't have to.

After a few introductions, Annabeth dragged me to her room by the hand.

"You look so beautiful." I murmured, before bringing my lips to hers.

I felt her smiling against my lips. When we pulled away, she said, "Do I really need to say how hot you always are?"

I smiled. "Well, that'd be nice."

"Well, you always look hot, but tonight you look smoking sexy." She winked.

"I'm not gonna do what I would've done, because your dress and everything would be ruined," I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "but, thank you."

She put her arms around my neck as I kissed her neck, and she let out a moan.

I put a finger on her lips. "Shh, be quiet, our parents are here."

She nodded. "Well, maybe this will shut me up." She kissed me again, and we stayed like that, until we heard a knock on the door. I fixed my hair and my tie, while Annabeth made her way toward the door.

Dinner was ready, and we were all seated at the table. Mrs. Chase had cooked an excellent meal and Mr. Chase asked me a few questions. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Annabeth opened the door and bowed.

Dad and Athena had come to pay us a visit. "Well, it's a family dinner after all, is it not?" Athena smiled.

And the nerves were back again. "Hey son." The Sea God took a seat beside me.

After a scrumptious dessert, we all made light conversation. The night could've been worse, or better.

"Seaweed Brain." I heard Annabeth whisper. She had gone to her room. I excused myself and followed, my face growing hot as I thought about what she was going to do.

She pulled me in by the tie, and wasted no time in closing the distance between us. I pushed her against the wall, as a low moan escaped from her lips. She put her legs around my waist, and I held her bare thighs, all the while kissing her non-stop. We both gasped for breath and pulled away.

She hugged me. "I love you Seaweed Brain."

I hugged her tighter. "I love you Wise Girl."

Guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.


	5. Comfort of His Arms

_The darkness overwhelmed me and swallowed me into the endless calamitous pit. There, my most atrocious dream came true. Percy was hung, his face pale and lifeless, rapidly losing its original tanned color, the sea green eyes that mesmerized me were closed. His once soft kissable lips were bloody and cut._

_Tears poured down my cheeks and I stood there speechless and paralyzed to the spot. I thought things couldn't get worse, but boy, was I wrong. Luke had approached, and I realized his appearance didn't appeal to me anymore. He took out a knife, _my _knife, and brought it near his throat, close to the kill._

I woke up screaming, "No! Percy, you cant leave me, I love you, please, don't!"

Percy woke up with a start beside me. "What happened?"

I started crying, unable to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Percy hugged me tightly and it was nice and warm and made me feel much better, but I needed more assurance of his existence.

I kissed him on the lips, and put all my desperation and hurt into one simple gesture. Although surprised at first, he kissed back with the same passion and heat, and I let out a moan. After about 10 minutes of reassurance, I pulled back, although I didn't want to, I just had to see his transfixing green eyes. And they just made me melt.

He pulled my chin up. "Bad dream?"

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't need to know, it's fine."

"The worst ones always involve you getting killed. I just can't take it."

He kissed the top of my head. "Just dreams, Annabeth. Oh and by the way, I'm not going anywhere, I love you."

"I love you."

And we lay there, the gods know how long, me resting my head on his shoulder and him, stroking my hair, until we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Economics

Economics. My least favourite subject. Sure, I flunked most subjects, but it's worse to have production possibility curves floating off the page. I groaned in disgust and called up Annabeth. When I told her to come over, she screamed at me and told me that I had to study for the assessment. But then I said I needed tutoring so she came around.

"All right, so economics is the study of how people choose to use limited or scarce resources to…" Annabeth went on and on explaining when she got to my house.

But I wasn't really listening. I played with a lock of her curly blonde hair. She realized I wasn't paying attention. "Percy, concentrate. Now define needs and wants."

"They're the same thing." I mumbled.

She sighed. "No they're not. I explain again and again and you're not even paying attention. I'll just leave."

"No, really, they are the same thing." I took her hand.

"How?" She raised her eyebrows, a frustrated gleam in her gray eyes.

"I need you. I want you. Same thing, Wise Girl." I whispered leaning closer to her.

"P- Percy," she moaned when I kissed her neck. But she gained composure again. "Stop, you have to study."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm scoring an A" I said with a grin on my face. "With an N-N-A-B-E-T-H after it."

After that, we had a very heated make out session, and Annabeth said I scored an A+.

Next day, I flunked Economics, but it was all worth it.


	7. Campfire

"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away, beating like a drum and it's coming your way." I sang along with Nicki Minaj. "Can't you hear that boom badoom boom boom badoom bass?"

It was a sunny afternoon at Camp Half-Blood, and I was sitting at the base of Thalia's tree, practising for the campfire tonight. I don't know why I chose Super Bass, but it was catchy and my current favourite song.

I was so immersed in the rap I didn't notice my Seaweed Brain sit down with an arm around me. "Done yet, Wise Girl?" he asked.

I almost jumped. "Whoa, didn't see you there. Yeah, almost."

"Why're you doing Super Bass?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, it's catchy. What're you doing?"

He blushed. "Um…Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" I kissed his cheek.

"Why?" he looked confused.

"Um… isn't it for me?" Gods, that's embarrassing, I thought.

"Hey, I gotta run. Sword Practice." he gave me a quick peck and ran to the arena, leaving me with mixed emotions.

The Campfire was blazing with a bright red twenty feet flame as Thalia performed Mass Hysteria with her electric guitar. Then the camp was in a romantic mood when Beckendorf and Silena sang Two Is Better Than One.

After the applause finished, Chiron stood up from his wheelchair. "That was wonderful! Now for Annabeth!"

I had made last minute decisions. Instead of performing Super Bass, I went with I Love You. After the song finished, I announced into the mic: "This was dedicated to the sweetest guy in the world: Percy Jackson."

There was a commotion of wolf-whistles and whoops after that. Percy ran up onstage and kissed me full on the lips. There was a riot after that. Before things got too intense, Mr. D cleared his throat and pulled us apart with a gust of wind that smelled like grapes.

"Enough, you two." he said amusedly. "Your turn, Jackson."

"This is definitely dedicated to Annabeth." he winked at me, and I blew him a kiss.

He just made me melt. I couldn't stop smiling and I had to restrain myself to run up to him and bury him in hugs and kisses.

"You're the most beautiful and wonderful girl I've ever met. I love you." he looked straight at me.

I smiled wide. But before I could say anything else a shadow crept up beside him and Nico appeared. "I've got something to sing!"

Nico had got a dead drummer and bass guitarist ready. The crowd went wild as he sang New Divide, and 321. But I wasn't paying much attention to that. Percy sat beside me and had my hand enclosed in his.


	8. Embarrassment

When I stepped inside the Athena cabin, I saw Annabeth bending over the table and working feverishly on a blueprint.

I almost made her jump. "Hey Wise Girl," I said kissing her cheek. "What're you working on?"

"Oh hi, Percy." she said absent-mindedly.

I shook my head and smirked. So immersed in her work and not giving me any attention, I thought. She needs to be punished.

"Since you're oh so busy, I think I'll just go hang out with Rachel."

Even though she started liking her after she became the Oracle, she was still a bit…jealous. Old habits die hard, I guess.

Annabeth perked up and raised an eyebrow. "I'll be done in a few minutes, Seaweed Brain, don't go running off to mortals."

I smiled, putting an arm around her. "You know I could never do that."

She turned so she was facing me. "Do I now, Seaweed Brain?"

"Hey you are a daughter of Athena, you know everything."

"Everything?"

"Almost everything. What you don't know is how hard this kelp head has fallen for you."

"Oh really?" she smiled. "How hard have you fallen?"

I chuckled. "Just know that I love you. A lot."

"Well, you don't know that I love you much, much more."

"That's impossible, Wise Girl."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine, you win. For now." I brought my lips closer to hers and kissed her, soft and long.

Someone clearing his throat interrupted us. "Um, Annabeth, you're needed at the archery." a very flushed Malcolm said.

An even redder Annabeth quickly got off my lap and went sprinting out of the cabin.

It was pretty embarrassing, but hey, at least I get Annabeth to blush.


	9. Promises

When Percy tells me that he needs to talk to me in a very serious voice, I usually don't take it very lightly. Yes, I, Annabeth Chase, panic. A lot.

It was a regular day at camp with the Stolls pulling pranks on the Demeter cabin, Apollo kids showing off their aim, Ares being barbaric, and the Hephaestus cabin working on something in the forges: a demigod's usual day to kick back and relax.

But I couldn't do that. Percy told me to meet up with him later in the day and it got me really worried. Is Percy gonna break up with me? I kept thinking.

It was as if time stood still, the afternoon never approached. Finally the lunch horn sounded and I made my way towards the Athena table. I chanced a glance at Percy but he didn't meet my eyes, his expression was unreadable.

I scooped a portion of my pizza into the brazier and absent-mindedly prayed to my mom. I sat back down on the table and finished up my lunch.

"Annabeth?" Percy's soft voice spoke, "Um, can you come to my cabin for a second?"

"Oh, um, sure. Okay." I said, getting up. As we walked down to the Poseidon cabin, I was thinking that things were never this awkward between us.

"Sit?" Percy gestured to his bunk.

After we both sat down, Percy took a deep breath. "Listen, Annabeth, Paul got a great job offer and…we're moving to Los Angeles."

"Oh. But it's no big deal, you'll come to camp every summer right?"

Percy shook his head.

"But… camp is the only safe place for demigods…you cant…"

He sighed. "That's what I thought, Wise Girl. But Chiron said I could handle it well enough, plus coming to New York every year takes a whole lot of money."

"So…what? Are you gonna break up with me now?" I blinked back tears.

"It's not like I want to Annabeth. Long distance relationships never work."

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. You'll probably meet some pretty mortal and start going out with her."

"What? No! I can never do that! I…I love you too much." he met my gaze. "I just think you'll meet someone better than me, I mean, 5 years is a pretty long time."

I shook my head. "I love you too much to do that. If you're willing, I'll still be with you when you come back five years later."

"Really?" Percy asked.

I nodded. Percy got up and tore a piece of paper from a notebook. He rolled it up and tied the edges together. He put the paper ring on my finger, and looked up to meet my eyes. "Here's my promise."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him long, as he kissed me back and held me around the waist.

"I love you Percy," I breathed when we broke apart. But we still had our arms around each other.

"I love you Annabeth" he kissed the top of my head. "And I promise I'll keep my promise."


	10. Unveiled

Annabeth and I were at the edge of a forest, which I thought would conceal us, but then again, I'm rarely right.

"Percabeth! Percabeth!" Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin interrupted our 'moment'. "Oh, sorry, you're kissing!"

The whole of camp erupted in wolf whistles. "You couldn't be louder?" Annabeth asked through gritted teeth, swiftly unwrapping my arms around her.

"What'd you call us?" I asked.

"Percabeth!" Lacy smiled. "Percy plus Annabeth makes Percabeth. You're like, the cutest couple _ever_!"

"Whoa, wait, what?" I interrogated.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Aren't we?"

"No, Annabeth, I mean, yes, but that's not-" I threw up my hands in defeat. "Never mind."

"Mom watches you 24/7. She says Annabeth will sneak into Percy's cabin tonight and make love with him. But I really don't know what that means." Lacy went on. "What I came to say was, Chiron's calling you, Percy."

After she left, I looked at a flushed Annabeth. "Really?"

"Um, yeah." she didn't meet my eyes.

I turned her face to me. "Hey, you don't need to 'sneak in' anymore." I winked at her and she smiled seductively, leaning in.

Travis Stoll cleared his throat. "No public affections, lovebirds."

"Ugh, what is it Stoll?" Annabeth looked mad.

"You're needed at archery, Chase. And Jackson, Chiron wants you at the Big House immediately. Oh and Dionysus' message to the both of you: 'Stop eating each others faces off or else I'll send the harpies to eat you.'"

Both of us went redder than strawberries and Travis kept smirking.

Annabeth frowned. "What're you still doing here?"

"Oh, sorry." Travis ran down to the cabin store.

"See you tonight?" I asked Annabeth.

"You bet." With a quick kiss on the cheek, she sped off.

Boy was I looking forward to tonight.


	11. Indecisive

It had been almost five years I hadn't seen Percy. He moved to San Francisco and stopped coming to camp, so the only way we could communicate was Iris-messaging. For a few months, we did do that, but it got tiring, frustrating. Now, I barely even think about him, only the time I spot the paper ring on my finger or say no to any dates or when I look at the sea or something green or-

Who am I kidding? He's always on my mind. And I've been in a state of mortifying melancholy since he's gone. My heart hasn't been on the training, or anything. Just the thought that when he comes back, we'll be together again keeps me going.

I was working on a sketch for Apollo's statue when Lou Ellen appeared in front of me. The Hecate kids are menaces, I tell you.

"Can you please not do that? It's freaking scary!" I yelled tearing up the ruined sketch.

"Sorry." she said nonchalantly. "Chiron sent me to tell you that Percy Jackson is back."

"What?" Did I hear her right? Percy's back?

She smirked at me. "Yes, genius. You heard me right, now get going."

I ran down the cabin area to the Big House. Almost all of camp was crowded around something. Then I saw Travis Stoll giving someone a bone-crashing hug. That someone was Percy.

"Missed you 'round here, man!" he clapped him on the back.

"I missed all of you guys so much, you can't imagine." Percy smiled. Oh gods, I missed his voice, his brilliant smile.

He hadn't changed much. His black hair was still the same mess, his mesmerizing green eyes still shone, only difference was he grew taller.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up." Katie teased as I approached.

"Annabeth?" Percy looked at me.

"Five years, and you forget who I am?" I grinned.

"No way." he said. "I always thought about it."

"So how come you didn't IM?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I was, err, busy?"

I couldn't believe him. Now I was just plain mad. Forget everything I said before. I tore off the paper ring and ran back to my cabin, blinking back tears.

I thought he'd be the same old Percy I fell in love with, but he'd changed. I sobbed into my pillow. No one bothered me until it was time for dinner.

"Hey, listen, Anna, you gotta eat dinner at least." Malcolm said kindly.

"Fine." I sighed.

Dinner was uneventful, and I completely ignored Percy throughout it. But then in the campfire, I was shocked. Percy got up on stage with Will Solace holding a guitar.

"This is an apology song, and you can probably guess who it's dedicated to." Percy glanced at me nervously. I kept my expression unreadable.

"So here goes nothing." He sighed. The Hecate kids used a charm to make his voice sound louder, something a mic would do. Then Will started playing.

_I saw this faded picture of you and me in the Canoe Lake  
>You were smiling; the wind was blowing in your hair.<em>

I have that picture as well, those were the times.

_I think it's been around 5 years,  
>And everything and nothing's changed<br>God, I wish that I was here_

I wished you were here too, Percy. But now I don't anymore.

_I know I should have called  
>I know I should have stayed<br>I should have said a lot of things  
>I hope it's not too late<em>

You should've. It is too late.

_Dear Annabeth, been thinking about you  
>Dear Annabeth, so lonely without you<br>I pretended I was doing well,  
>But without you, it's been hell<br>Dear Annabeth_

How do you expect me to believe that?

_Sometimes I'm not good with words,  
>But you knew that, so I wrote this verse<br>In hopes that it would someday reach your ears_

So you couldn't IM me?

_And I just wondered how you are,  
>But it didn't matter cause I couldn't go too far<br>The days have never been so unclear_

The thought of you returning kept me going. I was so stupid.

_I know I should have called  
>I know I should have stayed<br>I should have said a lot of things  
>I hope it's not too late<em>

_Dear Annabeth, been thinking about you  
>Dear Annabeth, so lonely without you<br>I pretended I was doing well,  
>But without you, it's been hell<br>Dear Annabeth_

Yeah, like I care.

_It's hard for me to sing this,  
>Is it hard for you to know that I still care?<br>Would it kill you to forgive me?  
>Come on, Annabeth, I know that you're listening<em>

I am, but it's not going to change anything.

_I know I should have called  
>I know I should have stayed<br>I should have said a lot of things  
>I hope it's not too late<em>

Well, at least you're realizing it, but still…

_Dear Annabeth, been thinking about you  
>Dear Annabeth, so lonely without you<br>I pretended I was doing well,  
>But without you, it's been hell<br>Dear Annabeth_

I don't know what to do now, I really don't. Should I forgive him?

**Inspired by 'Dear Isabelle' by Lee DeWyze.**


	12. Same Old Again

I glanced at Annabeth as cheers and applause rung in my ears. Her expression was completely unreadable. I couldn't decipher what she was thinking.

"Um, so do you forgive me or what?" I asked her.

She stood up. "I need to talk to you. In private."

I got off the stage and followed her to the woods.

"All right, I'll give you one chance to explain. Then, if it's good enough, I'll forgive you, otherwise, I wont." Damn, daughters of Athena and their logic.

"Look Annabeth, it's not like I didn't want to, I really did, but…" I took a deep breath. "I guess I'll just have to tell you the truth."

"That'd be good." Annabeth was stern, her arms crossed.

"Well, after we went there, Paul started working, as you know, and my mom kept writing. I, on the other hand, finished school and am currently on an internship with a marine biologist. And um, I wasn't exactly planning to come back. I really had it going good there. And I was so absorbed in the work and everything…I was stupid. But I could never get my mind off you Sure, I made friends there but I declined every single chance to date someone, in hopes that we'd be back together one day. But then, I thought you'd be with someone else and I was feeling down. But then when I found out you actually did wait for me, I was so happy, I couldn't speak. And then I was stupid and then you know the rest."

"First off, I'm impressed. You finished school _and _got an internship in marine biology? I mean, if I had it that good in architecture, I wouldn't move from the spot either. I couldn't stop thinking about you either, and I didn't date anyone else." She showed me the paper ring and I smiled. "Now that I heard your side of the story, I forgive you. I'm sorry. And… I love you."

"I love you Annabeth!" I kissed her full on the lips and it felt so good. I had forgotten the feel of her kiss, the taste of her lips, and I didn't let go until my lungs were ready to burst.

"One thing though," she said after we pulled apart, "how did you become so smart-ish?"

"I guess you rubbed off on me."

"Literally?" she came closer to me until our bodies were wrapped around each other.

I let slip a moan. "Oh, I missed that."

She kissed me again but this time, we were interrupted. 'There are children in this camp!" Katie Gardner giggled.

"Athena always has a plan." Annabeth grabbed my wrist and threw us into the canoe lake, and with the help of a bubble we enjoyed our time alone.

_This_ was the best underwater kiss of all time.


	13. Payment

It was an ordinary day at camp. The sun was shining, the grass was green, the strawberries as red and sweet smelling as ever. It was the beginning of September, and only the year-rounders stayed at camp. Ever since the second Titan war, half bloods have been flocking in like crazy. It was a nice to have a little space, but there was nothing to do. I have never been bored in my life. So, at that point I knew what it was like.

"I'm so bored!" I said aloud and lay down on the grass with a thump.

"Me too Wise Girl." Percy appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?" I almost jumped. "Please tell me the Hecate kids didn't teach you that."

He laughed. "No, you left your Yankees cap in my cabin, so I decided to have a little fun with it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well. I want it back now."

"Hm, I guess I cant just give it back, without a price I mean." he smiled mischievously.

I leaned forward and kissed him long and hard. I pulled back, but he pulled me back in and murmured, "Not done." I just smiled and kissed him again and again until I was out of breath.

"Now that's a good price to pay." I sighed and lay back down on the grass with Percy's arm around me.

Okay, I change my mind; boredom is relaxing sometimes, especially when you have to 'pay' to get your invisibility cap back.


	14. Phone Calls

"Percy, can you pass me the chicken?" Paul asked, just as I was about to get up from the table.

"Um, yeah, here you go." I quickly handed him the bowl and got up.

"What's the rush Perce?" Mom chuckled.

"No. No rush, no rush." I smiled nervously.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind sitting here for hours and hours talking to us while you could be talking to Annabeth?" I must've blushed, because Mom laughed and added, "Go to your room and talk to her. It's okay."

I nodded and ran into my room. Locking the room, I dialed her number in the handset. Two rings later, her beautiful voice said, "Hey Seaweed Brain. You actually called on time."

"Annabeth! Yeah, I golfed down dinner to make it in time, so don't be too happy."

"Yeah, yeah, I wont take you for granted. What cha' doing?"

"Talking to my Wise Girl."

She laughed, "Other than that?"

"Um, nothing."

"Breathing is something."

"So is loving."

"Are you doing that right now?"

"Yeah. Very much."

"I am too. Gods, I wish I could come over."

"Yeah, me too. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Seaweed Brain. Tell you what, if you don't show up at my house by tomorrow, I'll kick you."

"What if I do?"

"Then I'll do something similar, just replace the 'ck' in 'kick' with a double s."

Yes, I am dyslexic, but I do know how to spell 'kiss.' "That'd be nice."

"Would, wouldn't it? Too bad you're not here."

"Ugh, stop doing this to me, Annabeth."

"Isn't that why you love me?"

"Yes. Yes it is, but you don't have to know that."

"This is the disadvantage of having a really smart girlfriend."

"Doesn't make me love you any less, makes me love you even more."

"I love you so much Percy."

As soon as I was going to say something, Mom came in the room and asked me to run an errand for her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too. By the way, I was serious about you showing up tomorrow. If you don't, prepare to get your ass kicked."

"But wouldn't you have to be here to do that?"

"Exactly."


	15. Silly Questions

I impatiently tapped my foot on the floor, arms crossed, waiting for the stupid kelp head to show up. He'd asked me to be in the pavilion at midnight, and now it was 12:15.

Although I kept on cursing him for not being punctual at all, I was wondering why he told me to come here. He looked pretty nervous and kind of scared, to be honest.

Finally, he showed up. His usually messy hair looked neater, as if he tried to comb it down; his sea green eyes were as gorgeous as ever but with a hint of anxiety.

"Hey Wise Girl." He came up to me and swiftly kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Um, so why'd you call me here?"

"Yeah about that." Percy put his hands inside his jeans pockets. "Um, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, okay. What is it?" I was getting a bit curious.

"Do you really love me?" He looked down and blushed a bit. "I know it's silly, but I had to ask."

I laughed at his stupidity, and then put my arms around his neck. "Don't you know that I love you very, very much?"

"I guess now I do." He removed my arms from his neck. "I just needed to know for sure." He took a deep breath. "So, um, how does the name Annabeth Jackson sound to you?"

When I realized what he was implying my eyes widened and I gasped. "Are you asking me to marry you, Percy?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I thought this'd be a smart Athena worthy way to ask."

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I hugged him tightly.

"Can't…breathe." Percy choked.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

He grinned. "Oh wait, I almost forgot." he reached inside his pocket and brought out a blue velvet box. When I opened it, I saw a beautiful platinum ring with a crystal blue stone on it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

He put his hand under my chin. "Thank you for being able to be with a Seaweed Brain like me."

I kissed him and we stayed like that for gods know how long.


	16. A Thank You is in Order

And that's the end of the drabbles. Thanks for sticking till the end!

A special thank you goes out to **Midnight Candle **for being amazing and having brilliant ideas.

Another goes out to **I'm-Different-Get-Over-It **who I've become friends with during the writing process.

A big, big hug to **wrothmonk **for being the most supportive reader ever. I couldn't have done it without your enthusiasm.

I owe everything to **booklover484 **who suggested I write a collection of drabbles and kept on encouraging me for more.

And lastly, all of the readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters. I couldn't have done it without you guys.


End file.
